


Recollection

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [15]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He floats for a long time. (Sequel/companion fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/633512">here</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. Warning for references to canonical character death.

Pieces of his energy everywhere, touching stars and other universes—he isn’t a thing, but a many, strung together by the slightest memory. He floats for a long time. He wasn’t always here, but before is hazy, and here he can watch light fly, worlds being born. Here is peaceful.

Sounds drift to him sometimes, though, interrupting. He remembers the shapes of them after a while. Words. Voices he knew from before, mostly colorless—

One is bright.

 _Hey, whoever’s listening,_ it breathes. _I know I haven’t talked to you for years. I’m not gonna pretend I’m sorry about that, ‘cause we both know the truth. Anyway, look, forget about me.  I don’t care what happens to me. I wanted to ask… I wanted to ask about Darwin._

 _See, I know I don’t deserve anything. But he does. I promise. He was the best man I ever knew. He was smart and kind and_ good _like the rest of us aren’t, and—look, could you watch over him, wherever he is? That’s all. Please. I’ll never ask you anything again, just—please, God. Please._

The last word scrapes up in between the stars. _Please_ , the parts of him echo back. _Darwin._

A shiver multiplies through the whole of his spread-out self at that word. _Darwin._ Darwin. He pulls tight with a curl of memory. Is that what he was?

Another word wants to follow Darwin in his spiral memory. It tastes like a flash of magenta fire, an electric charge snapping through him, and it sparks a dim shadow-thought into yellow hair and sharp blue eyes. The owner of the voice.

 _Alex_ , he remembers, and the world realigns itself.

-

Later, when he’s human-shaped again, he’ll whisper into the skin below Alex’s ear, smiling. “Thanks for the wake-up call. I missed you.”


End file.
